An Author's Rules - A collab between TCLK and TheEnderOne
by The Cat Loving Kid
Summary: TCLK is an Author, one of the last. She can create 'pocket dimensions': universes with their own characters and storylines. On a seemingly normal day, she finds herself tumbling into a world of her friend's imaginings: Minecraft, but not as you know it. On her search for a way home, TCLK finds friends with Endermen, and possibly finds a forbidden love she could never keep forever..
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: All Authors mentioned solely belong to themselves, and I have gotten permission from each one of them to use in this story.**

In the basement of the HQ – the Observatory, to be exact – a large globe-like orb stood on a pedestal, glowing slightly. In front of the orb stood a young woman, but she was not human. She was an Ender-woman, but her appearance differed greatly from that of a common Ender-being.

She had rainbow-coloured hair that reached her thighs, as well as dark blue eyes with pale teal scleras. She wore a white-and-teal striped sweater that hugged her hips, along with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and some bright red sneakers. Her name was Miss EnderWerks, but she was better known by her nickname Missy. She was an Author, one of the few left in the world.

She stood in front of the orb with her hands resting gently on its sides. Like a gypsy's crystal ball, the orb revealed an image to her. The image revealed, however, was not what one would commonly expect from an average crystal ball.

The orb displayed a lush, green landscape with wildflowers dotting the surrounding hills. Oak and birch trees were scattered at random throughout the scenery, and an old, plain, dirt trail led through the plains.

This strange land was what is known as a pocket dimension, a world created by an Author. Obviously, this particular pocket dimension was created by Missy.

This is why the Authors hide from humans: They have the power to play God. They endlessly create unique characters and marvellous worlds for them to live in. If the humans knew of the Authors' existence and their capabilities, who knows what chaos would ensue?

As Missy continued to carefully observe her pocket dimension, the door to the Observatory was silently opened a crack. Completely undetected, a young woman slipped into the room. But, this woman was most definitely inhuman.

She was a cat-like woman with black fur, complete with cat ears and tail, along with cat paws in lieu of human feet. She wore a red singlet revealing her midriff, a black leather jacket of equal length as her singlet, and a pair of black leggings that reached just below her knees. She was obviously another Author: her name was The Cat Loving Kid, although she preferred to be addressed as TCLK.

Brushing a fringe-like tuft of fur out of her face, her blue eyes fixed themselves on the unsuspecting Ender-woman, a sharp-toothed, mischievous grin forming upon her face. She had just thought of the perfect idea for a prank.

Stealthily, TCLK crept over to the nearest wall of the Observatory. Once she had snuck over, she unsheathed the hidden razor-sharp claws on her hands and paws, each reaching half an inch in length. Carefully making sure she didn't alert Missy of her presence, TCLK quietly sunk her claws into the wall and hauled herself off of the ground, beginning to scale the wall with her bare hands and paws. Upon reaching the top of the wall, she adjusted her flexible body and climbed onto the ceiling, approaching Missy from above and behind.

Once TCLK had positioned herself above her oblivious friend, she adjusted her body once more, now hanging by her hind claws from the tall ceiling. A large grin appeared on her face due to the excitement of the prank she was about to execute.

She took a silent deep breath, and put her prank into effect. TCLK suddenly shouted "BOO!" in a similar fashion to Jack Skellington. Missy screamed and whirled around, leaning heavily on the Observatory orb to steady herself after such an unexpected shock.

Thanks to Missy pressing her hand against the orb so heavily, she accidentally opened a portal to her pocket dimension. Despite the bright light it emitted, neither of the Authors noticed.

TCLK burst out laughing at the success of her prank. She had played pranks on her friends before, but never anything like this, and Missy's reaction was priceless. But, due to laughing too hard, the claws on one of TCLK's paws slipped, leaving her hanging by one leg.

She stopped laughing immediately and instead exclaimed in fear as her grip loosened. Suddenly, her claws gave way and she fell into the portal with a surprised yell. Missy turned around again, trying to see where TCLK had fallen. As soon as TCLK entered the portal, it closed itself, leaving only the soft glow of the orb to light the Observatory. Missy's eyes were wide with shock, having witnessed her best friend disappear. Suddenly, two more Authors burst into the Observatory and ran over to the Ender-woman, both with worried expressions.

One was a blue-eyed, brunette young woman wearing a blue, long-sleeved Pearl Jam shirt, a green skirt decorated with characters from The Nightmare Before Christmas that reached her ankles, a purple belt with a Sonic the Hedgehog buckle, and a pair of jet black medium heels with small pink bows. Her name was Emiliethehedgehog, known as Emilie for short.

The other Author was a pale 18 year old girl with black hair and black and green eyes, wearing a simple black and green dress. She was DARKSOMEONE41, but better known as Astrid Nightingale.

"What's going on?" exclaimed Emilie. "We heard you scream, then we heard TCLK yell."

"I was just keeping an eye on my pocket dimension, and then I just heard someone yell 'boo'. I screamed and turned around to see who yelled. TCLK was on the ceiling laughing, but then she slipped and fell," Missy stuttered, trying to make sense of what just happened.

"Well, if she fell, where did she go?" Astrid asked, clearly worried about her friend.

"When TCLK fell, I turned around to see where she had landed, but instead, I saw a closing portal."

Emilie's eyes widened in shock and Astrid's jaw dropped, revealing her fangs.

"..This is not good," said Emilie. "Come on, we'll need to come up with a plan if we're gonna help TCLK!" Emilie exclaimed urgently. She began to run towards the Observatory door, closely followed by the two Authors.

**A/N: BOOM! CLIFFHANGER! XD Sorry, couldn't help myself. Wow, it's finally here! Well, it's been available over on Missy's FF profile for a while now; I just took my precious time to upload this own my own. Anyway, I am so excited for this cross-over! Missy and I had a lot of fun planning it, and I'm sure you'll all have fun reading it! So, since I couldn't fit this into the description, this story is a spin-off of Missy's 'EndTangled' trilogy, and is the prequel to my (eventually) upcoming pentalogy: 'The Authors'. As you can see, we've already introduced four of our Authors into the story, but there shall be more... ;) Now, I mentioned this in my disclaimer, but allow me to reiterate: I do not own the character forms of the Authors, except for my own. I have full permission to use them in this story and any story in this series that follows. Now that that's over, back to the usual stuff. Please R&R, and the first to review wins a lollipop! O- That's all for now, folks! TCLK out! **


	2. Chapter 2

Wilson watched as Siphony and Surriol - the couple that would one day rule the End - watched the purple lights in the sky, which usually only contained nothingness. Pereath and Eveleen - the Chancellor and his lovely human wife - sat off by themselves, enjoying each other's embrace as they watched the sky.

They were complete. They had everything they needed in each other. Wilson was happy for them, but something inside of him left him unsettled. Everyone had come out of their adventures with a loved one; everyone except him. He was on those adventures too. He had helped defeat Herobrine, bring the holds together; he had helped with all of that.

Surely there was someone out there for him too, or maybe Notch had meant for him to be alone forever. He sighed silently, turning and leaving the balcony. From the balcony, he entered the grand dining hall and from there he walked to his apartment.

He pushed the door open and stepped into the darkened room. As he did, this he dislodged a letter from the top of his doorframe. The off-white envelope fell to the ground, landing with a soft flop. Hearing it, he turned; no-one was behind him, so he looked down.

"A letter?"

He bent down to examine it. '_Wilson ~ 3_' was written on the envelope.

He picked it up gingerly and stood back up, holding the envelope in his hands. He turned it over to the other side; the opening was held closed by an Eye of Ender sticker. At the sight of it, he chuckled; Eveleen always sent him messages to him like this, the little sticker instead of licking the envelope closed.

He opened it, popping the sticker off and the envelope open. The scented stationary wafted its lavender scent out of the envelope. The strong scent made him sneeze. He quickly recovered and retrieved the paper out of the envelope.

'_Dear Wilson,_

_It is my duty to tell you heart-wrenching news. The Chancellor has asked that you step down from most of your current duties as Advisor. We are only asking this so Siph may be introduced to more of her future duties as Chancellor. We will still need you when there are big decisions to be made, but until then, please consider this a vacation._

_With love, Eveleen._'

He stared at the letter in his hand. He had been laid off. He had to re-read it multiple times. He knew the Chancellor would still need him, but something told him this was not just a one-time thing.

He did what they had suggested and took a vacation. He left the End and went to the Overworld. The humans were used to getting visits from Endermen these days, but he decided not to go to a hold or village; he holed away in his cabin out in the woods, surrounded by his books, his wealth of knowledge.

**_Meanwhile..._**

A bright light appeared high in the sky above the forest, far away from civilisation. There was no way it could be a star; it was the middle of the day. A black speck could be seen in the sky, appearing as if falling from the bright light. A distant yell could be heard, though it sounded as if it was coming from the sky.

Steadily, the speck became larger and the yell grew louder. If one was close enough, you could see the black speck was a woman, but obviously not human. She was entirely charcoal-coloured, with a long cat's tail trailing out behind her and a pair of black cat ears flapping in the wind as she fell out of seemingly nowhere.

After falling for what seemed like an eternity to her, she finally landed in a small lake in the middle of a clearing in the woods, deep enough for her not to be severely harmed from the fall. After a large splash from her landing, the water then stilled itself.

Suddenly, the then-calm surface of the lake was disturbed again, the woman coming up for breath in a large display of splashes and breathless gasps. She swam to the shore as fast as she could, despite being weighed down by her clothing. She collapsed on the grass surrounding the lake, catching her breath and warming up slightly.

Once she had recovered from her fall and her swim, she stood. She exclaimed in disgust upon seeing her red crop top, cropped leather jacket and black ¾ jeggings all soaked and dripping with water. Even the square, navy-blue ring sitting upon her left middle finger was covered in water droplets, its odd white symbol obscured by the liquid drops. Her ears and tail twitched, trying to flick off some of the water that drenched them so.

Yes, this was undoubtedly TCLK; she had fortunately survived her accidental fall through the equally accidental portal.

She used the edge of her jacket to carefully dry her ring, before removing the soaked garment and laying it on the grass to dry. She sat down beside it, bringing her legs up under her chin and wrapping her arms around them. She was freezing; she normally didn't feel the cold, but her fur was dripping wet.

She took the opportunity to look around, trying to deduce her current location from her surroundings. She was surrounded by tall trees, obviously oak due to the appearance of their trunks. The grass was a pleasant shade of green and the water was a bright blue. She heard the faint 'baa' of a sheep in the distance.

For a moment, a feeling of dread surged through her; she thought she knew where she was.

"Calm down, TCLK," she urged herself.

"You're jumping to conclusions; you hate doing that. You don't know for sure that that's where you are..." she murmured to herself, her voice laced with a quiet, nervous chuckle.

She had dried off a little in the warm sunlight and had started to heat up a bit, so she stood up to look around a bit better. As she looked through the trees, she saw things she hoped she wouldn't see. A green, four-legged, armless creature with a somewhat deformed face wandered around in the trees, a giant spider not too far from it.

".._Merde_," she whispered.

"Minecraftia. Of all the places I could end up in, I had to wind up in Minecraftia!" she complained to herself, rather loudly.

She calmed herself down; she didn't want to alert the nearby mobs to her presence. She sighed. "I guess there are worse places to be..." she said quietly.

"I can't stay in this clearing forever... I guess it'll have to do until my clothes and I dry off..."

She sat back down beside her still-drying jacket. She curled up in a cat-like manner, muttering to herself, "No-one would mind if I took a little nap, right?" With that, she fell sound asleep.

**_Meanwhile, back at the Authors HQ..._**

The three female Authors ran up the stairs, all the way from the underground Observatory through the lobby to the grand living room on the second floor. They entered the room, some of them panting and breathless. The other members of the Authors High Council – AHC for short – were in the room, undisturbed by the sudden arrival.

Sitting cross-legged on the floor was a young humanoid tiger with short, dark brown hair and green eyes. She wore a black shirt, a dark blue jacket, jeans and a black skirt. Her name was Pshattuck – better known as Paula – and she seemed to be drawing something.

In a red armchair reading a newspaper was a young man with ashy grey skin except for his right arm and left leg, which were skeletal. He was a brunette with brown eyes, wearing a black, sleeveless shirt, camo shorts and combat boots, all of which were lightly scorched. He was known as Crow the Mad, although he was called Crow for short.

An 18yo girl was leaning up against a wall, reading a book. She had vibrant violet eyes, wavy, dark brown hair reaching her mid-back, and wore a maroon trench coat, black tank top, black jeans and black steel-tipped boots. She was known as Violet Petunia, though fondly called Vi by her friends.

There was a large fireplace in the wall, facing the centre of the living room. Appearing to be sleeping on a rug in front of the fireplace was a corgi the size of an average human – her name was Corgi101, quite unsurprisingly.

A teenage girl sat on an elongated sofa, aiming a TV remote at a very large plasma television screen mounted upon the wall above the fireplace. She had dark hair in a long ponytail reaching her hips with a fringe covering her golden-coloured right eye – which was surrounded by dark red scales – while her other eye was emerald green. She wore a long-sleeved purple blouse decorated by a red flame, black jeggings covered in purple swirls and light purple trainers. Various knives were attached to a brown belt around her waist, and a wooden dragon pendant hung around her neck. She was known as Kelpurple90, or simply Kelp.

A 13yo girl lay on the opposite end of the sofa staring at the ceiling, the blonde tips of her brown hair peeking out from under her creeper beanie and splaying around her head. She wore a brown jacket, with a string-tie hoodie loosely tied around her waist. Her jean-clad legs hung over the sofa's arm, as her black Converses dangled over the edge. This was Crystalline13 (aka Crystal), the youngest Author in the AHC.

Another teenage girl stood behind the sofa, leaning against the back of it as she watched Kelp surf through the TV channels. Her face was mostly hidden by a white hood decorated with strange lines and, oddly enough, a bright orange beak. Her hood connected to a knee-length dress, also white in colour and decorated with rust-coloured symbols. Her legs were grey in colour and could be seen poking out from the bottom of her dress. Peeking out from under her hood was her humanlike face; also grey like her legs. Her last notable quality was her long wings that seemed to be a mix between being made of hard scales and soft feathers. She was known as Songbird's Spirit, the final member of the AHC.

Song was the first to notice the presence of the three exhausted Authors.

"Hey guys, what's up?" she enquired casually.

Emilie continued to pant for a moment, before catching her breath and straightening up.

"There's been an incident regarding the Fourth Wall." she stated, still slightly out of breath.

Upon hearing the female Author's statement, the others looked up at her, looks of worry and curiosity on some of their faces.

"It's TCLK... She... She fell through a portal to a pocket dimension." Astrid added, trying to catch her breath.

"WHAT?!" the Authors exclaimed. The ones who were seated or lying down bolted upright, while the others who were already standing swiftly straightened themselves up.

"How? And where?" Kelp asked with an almost demanding tone.

"She fell into my pocket dimension, my Minecraft one. I don't know what happened exactly; I just heard someone yell 'boo', then I screamed and turned around to see who yelled. I saw TCLK standing on the ceiling and laughing, but then she slipped and fell into a portal. I must've accidentally opened one..." Missy explained, looking down at the floor remorsefully.

Vi got up from her seat and walked over to the rainbow-haired Enderwoman, reassuringly resting a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's ok... It was an accident."

"We'll rescue her, right guys? Us Authors gotta stick together!" Crystal exclaimed, trying to drum up some enthusiasm from the other Authors.

"Yeah!" they all called in reply, despite Crow's call was ever-so-slightly less enthusiastic.

"Well, we better think of a plan fast," Emilie stated gravely, "After all, we have no clue what will happen to her, let alone to the pocket dimension now that the Fourth Wall is broken."

**And now, an A/N from TCLK. **

**Oh my goodness! I finally finished this chapter! I am so happy! I am also deeply sorry for the wait, everyone. Words cannot express my guilt. I've been experiencing a killer writers' block, as well as lacking motivation and being at a loss for words halfway through describing the other Authors. **

**Speaking of the Authors, we now have the entire AHC in the story now! Yay! So, as you can see, we have about 11 Authors in total. A huge thank-you to all the wonderful people who agreed to be part of this series and gave me permission to use you as characters! **

**Now, for that incredibly important disclaimer. The characters mentioned in the first third of this chapter (written by Missy) belong to her. I also do not own the personas of any Author except myself. All I own is my own Author persona/fursona, half this story's plot and the upcoming series this book shall begin. **

**And, as per usual with the stories I work on, the first reviewer of this chapter shall win a lollipop! O- **

**I hope you all enjoyed this long-overdue chapter of AAR! The third should be out within the next month or two! Have a great day or night, everybody! This is TCLK, signing out! **


End file.
